


FanArt: "Halloween AU"

by Monikitaa



Series: Fanart [8]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Ghosts, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, Horror, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Vampire!Erik, Vampires, Wolfman!Erik, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: Some fanart originally published on tumblr (with halloween theme).





	1. Wolfman  AU




	2. Haunted House AU




	3. Zombie apocalypse AU




	4. Halloween Party AU!




	5. Vampire AU!

**Author's Note:**

> You could say that I dusted my halloween decorations. :)


End file.
